Adventures at WildWaves
by CrystalSkywalker
Summary: The Cullens take Bella on a surprise trip at a local theme park, but trouble follows them from the start. From rides that break down to waterslides, this will be one rollercoaster ride of a story! Please read and review, constructive criticism is welcome!
1. prolouge

BPOV

As I set out to my new, way to flashy car, from my home in forks I noticed something a little unusual, a bright yellow Porsche. I knew it could only be Alice. This puzzled me, I was supposed to be heading off to work, and it was one of my last days before I would resign. But I figured I should go and find out what that pixie wanted. I trudged out to the end of our drive, moving closer to the car and raised my hand to knock on the window. Of course, it was being lowered before I could even knock! She looked at me through the lowered window and lowered her trendy sunglasses with two fingers. Her face was set into a frustrated, worried look.

"You are late!" she exclaimed.

"For what exactly am I late?" I ask, we had nothing planned and I was looking forward to a wedding plan free day.

"Well, it is a gloriously cloudy day, and going to stay that way, so, we are going to a surprise day trip!" she said happily.

A day trip! With her, that could mean hopping on a private jet and going on a shopping trip to New York.

She must have read the worry on my face because she then laughed!

"Don't worry! Were staying in state" she said, but then continued "it is still a surprise, so don't even try to figure it out!"

I did not have the time or patience for anything she would throw at me at all! Luckily, I had the perfect excuse!

"Sorry to burst your bubble" I said, "but I have to work today" I finished.

She laughed, "Don't worry! I have it all taken care of! I called in sick for you today at the store, and I gave a heads up to Charlie! You have no excuses any more!" then she smirked, "besides I would just kidnap you anyway." She motioned for me to hop in the car. "Come on, it will be fun!"

Now it was my turn to sigh as I gave in and clambered into the backseat of the car…

**A/N this is my first twilight fan fiction. They will end up going to the surprise and encounter trouble. This takes place a few weeks before breaking dawn. The story was supposed to be a one shot but ended up being the length of a real story so I am posting it as a multi chapter story. This will be the shortest chapter. Thanks for reading! Please comment!**


	2. the theme park

When Alice had an idea there was no stopping her, I knew this first hand. Defeated I allowed her to take me on this little day trip.

" so, where exactly are we going?" I asked a little cynically. I never really expected a strait answer and I wasn't disappointed.

" we are going to a magically fun place where you can step out of your box and take risks without hurting your self." She said. Of course she wouldn't give me any details, again, not that I actually expected her to. We continued to drive south and I got bored, really bored. I looked around and then I spotted it. On the seat was a designer beach bag, ah ha! I quickly glanced to the front making sure she wasn't looking and made my quick decision, I grabbed for it, but it was already gone.

" oh no you don't! it is a surprise and staying that way, no peeking" said Alice in a slightly maddening tone. Drat the psychic decision seeing vampire! Of course she would have known what I would do.

Where would we go that we would need swimming clothes any way? Obviously the beaches in Washington were way to cold and she said we were going to stay in state. That left only one option, some sort of water park. Now the only answer was, which one?

This thought kept me going for the remainder of the trip until we had driven a span that should have taken four hours into one. I began to recognize where we were. We were on I-5 and headed north. Alice had to slow down here because there was heavy traffic. This was, from what I had heard very usual, apparently there was always accidents in front of the Tacoma Dome. Alice however did not find the traffic amusing.

" where the heck is there traffic on a Saturday morning!" she exclaimed infuriated. Then she honked her horn and revved the engine. I snorted, obviously that wouldn't really help. To my surprise the traffic lessened and we were on our way again. We drove for about 20 more minuets before turning on to an exit ramp and cruising through the city of Federal Way, Washington. Finally we were paralleling the free-way again.

But then I saw it, the big flashy reader board that said " Welcome to Wild Waves and Enchanted Village, Where Fantasy Meets Reality!". It wasn't so much the sign that worried me but the death trap rides and slides that could easily be seen from the road.

My heart started to beat a million miles a minute as I prepared to meet my primal fear; theme park rides. Though innocent to others these death traps certainly spelt doom for me! I would take James and Victoria over this!

" Alice! What are you thinking? Me and rides? What about the water? I haven't exactly been a fan since my cliff diving!"

" calm down Bella, you will be fine and it wasn't my idea anyway, it was everyone else's."

"every one else's, wait, exactly how many people are in on this?"

" lets see, counting Edward the master of the plan-"

" Edward came up with the idea?"

" yes, now lets see, everyone else is involved"

"Everyone?"

"yes! now be well behaved and appreciative"

We pulled into the parking lot and Alice paid the man for the parking ticket. She rolled down her window and handed him a 20 then the man flagged her to an open spot. The spot was right in between to other recognizable cars. A shiny Volvo, and a big jeep. Alice parked and we got out.

I hadn't even heard the tell-tale crunch of gravel that comes from walking over it when strong arms grabbed me around the waist and cool lips kissed my hair. I sighed and calmed down slightly, Edward would keep me safe no matter what. If this was his idea then it had to be safe!

He spun me around quickly, so quickly I was surprised that he would do it in a public parking lot. Surely a human would notice the speed? He must have figured what I was thinking because he chuckled and shook his head.

" nobody is paying attention to us carefully, they are all too busy getting organized for their day. Well except for those two over there, they don't suspect anything, but they do think we are cool." He whispered in my ear. I stood on my tip toes and looked over his shoulder. I saw two teenage girls not much younger than me, they looked about fifteen or sixteen eyeing us, awe was in their eyes.

" you guys ready?" asked Emmet. He and the rest of the Cullens had made there way over to us with various bags. I was surprised, all the Cullens had made it even Carlisle and Esme. Now I had even more pressure not to trip and hurt myself. Perfect.

We had parked pretty close so it was only about a two minute walk to the ticket gates. Edward pulled an envelope out of his pocket and distributed tickets to everyone. Then we walked through the gates into a central area.

We walked into the water part and through the park to a set of lockers so we could put everything we brought into them. I thought this was a great idea because it is no fun to carry stuff and it is no fun to get your stuff stolen.

But then again, if our bathing suits and towels got stolen, then we couldn't swim. Maybe lockers weren't so great after all. After we took care of our belongings we walked through the park. Past the machines of doom (aka roller-coasters) and into the kiddy land. Well, at least they all got that I wanted to start off easy.


	3. Ferris Wheel Trouble

_But then again, if our bathing suits and towels got stolen, then we couldn't swim. Maybe lockers weren't so great after all. After we took care of our belongings we walked through the park. Past the machines of doom (aka roller-coasters) and into the kiddy land. Well, at least they all got that I wanted to start off easy._

It was then that we all split up, each pair going their separate ways. This I liked, because it meant Edward and I got alone time. We continued to walk holding hands until we came to an ancient, rickety, tall Ferris Wheel. The thing looked like it could collapse at any second!

Of course, Edward leaded me toward it. We walked up to its tiny base that looked way to small to correctly support the enormous structure and an operator helped us into a seat. Not that we needed help, and strapped us in. I gulped as we began the rough ascent to the top.

" don't worry, all of these rides have to be tested to state safety standards we will be fine" said Edward to try and ease my ride anxiety. Of course he would be okay, he was already dead! A thought crossed my mind, a very violent image of the Ferris wheel collapsing.

" Edward?"

" yes love?"

" what would you do if this death trap collapsed?"

" save you of course."

" how?"

He shrugged " jump down and then catch you."

Okay, well that would work for me. With this knowledge I forced my self to relax. I mean, I was getting exactly what I wanted , alone time with Edward, and no wedding planning. Despite my fears I knew I should make the best of it. I forced away almost all bad thoughts but not all; I couldn't let my guard down! And then I slowed my heart beat to normal. Edward smiled, he knew exactly what I was doing. Then I leaned my head on his shoulder. After that I enjoyed the ride with my Edward, until we stopped.

There was a crash and a huge bolt fell to the ground, we screeched to a stop five feet from the ground. Then the engine burst into flames. The operator cussed loudly and then grabbed a fire extinguisher and put out the flames. Edward unbuckled himself and me then jumped down landing gracefully on his feet. I gripped the handle with all my strength and my knuckles turned white.

" jump and I will catch you!" Edward yelled up to me. I gulped, from where I was sitting, this was a long way down!

" what?!?!?!" I said back. I didn't bother to yell I knew he would her it just the same.

" don't you trust me?" he asked.

" of course! With my existence I do, otherwise why would I marry you?" I said.

" then jump!" he said. I sighed and closed my eyes, oh boy, I was not going to get out of this one.

With my eyes closed I forced my hands open and dropped down off the seat. Strong arms caught me and then set me down. I stood on the solid ground, wait a minute, the ground was shaking! Had an earth quake caused the ride to break? It took me a second to realize that in reality, I was just shaking so hard that it felt like an earthquake.

" shhhh, Bella, calm, you are ok now, I was wrong I am sorry." Edward whispered to me as we walked to a colorfully painted bench.

" I should have known that would collapse, I won't take you on any more old rides again." He said. Obviously he was mad at himself, but he shouldn't be. He is not Alice, he can only read minds, not tell the future. Truly there was no way he really could have known it would collapse.

" don't beat yourself up over this!" I commanded him, " there is no possible way you actually could have known it would collapse!" I explained to him. " and besides, I am alright aren't I?" I asked him.

" yes but-."

I interrupted him, " no! no buts! Now lets go have some fun!"

He smiled at my fake enthusiasm, but excepted it anyway. Then he laughed. I looked at him funny wondering why he would be laughing. I was trying my best to be sincere!

" may I ask what the joke is?" I asked as hurt crossed my face. He just shook his head and answered in a normal voice.

" your right, she will not like that idea at all."

I realized he was answering someone's thoughts and looked around but saw no one I recognized. They must be hiding.

" fine, its your head though, I will not be blamed for this idea." Edward answered to the wind.

He turned to face me, " Emmet wants to take you on a ride, he and Rose are coming to get you, and then we are all going to go on a ride together."

I gulped, ok, now I was scared. Certainly Emmet's idea of a fun ride would not match mine.


	4. TimberHawk Ride of PREY!

_He turned to face me, " Emmet wants to take you on a ride, he and Rose are coming to get you, and then we are all going to go on a ride together."_

_I gulped, ok, now I was scared. Certainly Emmett's idea of a fun ride would not match mine._

Someone tapped my shoulder and said "boo!" I jumped and Edward hissed. Emmet had just snuck up on me while Rose just stood behind looking bored.

" time to go little bro and almost little sis" he said and Edward hopped up , shook his head, and then helped me up. I held his hand as we walked passed kiddy land and up a hill. We passed a slide and continued up into "Old West Territory" it was themed to look like a ghost town in the old west.

We passed a creepy looking cart that had a ghastly, hag like figurine pushing it and held any number of gruesome items. It creeps me out. A sign next to it said " Fright Fest, Weekends in October". Oh, so it was for Halloween. We passed what I imagine was another fright fest relic, an old west style grave yard, complete with wooden headstones that said witty things.

I shivered " dead things creep me out" I muttered, meant only for myself to hear. But of course, how could I forget about vampire super hearing. Edward put on a look of mock hurt.

" what was that?" he asked as the hurt changed to a smirk.

"that doesn't include…vampires like you, only the scary ones" I said satisfied with my answer.

" so, you don't think we are scary?" he asked, his smile broadened.

" nope"

"but what about when I destroyed Victoria a few weeks ago?"

" I already told you that you didn't and still don't scare me." I said and crossed my arms against my chest. I couldn't believe we were having this conversation again! He smiled my favorite smile at me and I felt the butterflies erupt. All of my attempts to calm myself were in vain and my heart rate sped up again.

I hadn't realized that I had been led into a ride queue, I was so focused on Edward! But I was and I did not like the look of the ride that I was being led to. Remember the Death Machines? Yeah, I couldn't believe that Edward had let Emmet lead me to a roller coaster!

" what? No! I am not going on any roller coasters" I said and stamped my foot.

" hell yes! This is the Timber Hawk, Ride of Prey!" Emmet said, his excitement rising. Even Rose looked half way excited. That worried me, a lot, it took something way exciting to get Rose to show any emotion other than anger or boredom.

" come on love, it will be fine , I will sit right next to you." Edward told me. I looked away not wanting to show my fear. The line split off into two and there was a girl I had noticed as one of the ones watching us in the parking lot.

" hello, what is your name?" I asked.

" um, Katie." The girl answered.

" is this ride scary to you?" I asked, letting my obvious fear seep into my voice.

" not really, except for the one fifty foot drop. But why are you worrying? I overheard your conversation and your boy friend said he would save you"

"um, lets just say I have had a baaaaaaaaaad ride experience today." I explained to her.

Comprehension dawned on her face " Oh! You were on the Wheel when it broke down weren't you?"

"yeah I was" I said and then the panic started to sink in.

" I hear you, once my friend was on a ride that bro-." she started to say but was cut off by the automatic instructions and I had to leave to get on the ride anyway.

" please keep your hands, arms and other body parts in the vehicle at all times. Make sure you've got no gum in yer mouth and yer bags are not in this heres train with ya! Strap in tight and its time ter ride the wild, wild west. Yee Haw!" commanded the electronic cowboy voice.

Edward strapped me in nice and tight. Then the attendant came and pushed the lap bar down and checked to make sure everything was safe. He backed away from the train and gave a thumbs up and with a jerk we were off.

Thank goodness Edward is practically made of marble because as we climbed up to the top starting point I gripped him like there was no tomorrow! We started to race off through the track, and though I don't know how it was possible, I gripped him harder. Down, around, up, down, twist, turn , drop.

We sped fast through the track (though not even a fraction of the speed of a vampires run) until finally I spied it, the big drop. I screamed my lungs out, and behind me Emmet whooped and hollered. After several more drops and twists and turns we made it back to the start.

I stumbled out of the train and Edward helped me stay up, I turned around to face Emmet and just glared. He responded with a smirk. We walked out and stopped at a kiosk. Apparently, on the big drop they took your picture.

I do have to say, it was pretty hilarious. Edward was holding me protectively, I clung to him with a look of pure horror on my face and Emmet looked thrilled, even Rose smiled sincerely.

Edward noticed my amusement and bought a set. I wouldn't be surprised if they some how showed up at our wedding. And we started walking. Just then my stomach growled loudly. I knew that wouldn't go unnoticed. And I wasn't wrong because Emmet bust up laughing.


	5. lunch

_Edward noticed my amusement and bought a set. I wouldn't be surprised if they some how showed up at our wedding. And we started walking. Just then my stomach growled loudly. I knew that wouldn't go unnoticed. And I wasn't wrong because Emmet bust up laughing._

" dang! The human is definitely hungry!" he said with a slightly condescending tone. Of course there was no way Edward would let me starve so we headed to a food stand.

He ordered me a hot dog, French fries, and a coke. We found an empty table and all sat down. They had soft drinks in their hands for show. My stomach grumbled again and I knew that I really was ravenous. I devoured my meal quicker than I should and realized I probably would pay for it later. Oh well.

I was only half listening as the others made plans. But from what I could pick up, it sounded like it had been decided that we would be going on the water slides next. _Wonderful_! Like I really wanted to get wet. In case they hadn't forgotten it was cloudy and cold.

"um, do I get a say in this?" I asked. They all turned to look at me.

"no" they all said at the exact same time.

"ah, come on, it is cold, I don't want to swim!" I whined.

" if you don't swim, then how will you show off the new swim suit Alice got you?" asked Rose. Uh, oh, a new swimsuit, that could only mean trouble! I knew that I was not going to be getting out of this one if Alice had shopped for it.

"all right" I agreed, defeated and we headed off to the lockers.

**A/N sorry! I know I said the first chapter would be the shortest, but this will all work out better for the natural chapter breaks in my story. The new chapter will be up quicker than usual. **


	6. Jasper's Mistake

"_all right" I agreed, defeated and we headed off to the lockers. _

Katie, the girl from the queue of the roller coaster and her friend Ellyn were walking near the back wooded area of the park. They were talking excitedly about a new movie when Katie tripped, scraping her knee on the concrete.

" ouch!" she screeched as she slid on the pavement.

" are you ok?" Ellyn asked her as she helped her up.

" yeah I think so, it looks all dirty and is bleeding, a lot. I am going to go, clean up in that bathroom over there" she said and she pointed to the closest rest room, a double entrance family bathroom.

"ok, I am going to go find you some band-aides, ill meet you on those benches over there" she explained and then walked off to find the first aid.

Katie limped over to the bathrooms and turned on the sink. She wetted a paper towel and started to clean the scrape. She looked up and saw a figure in the mirror. She gasped and dropped her towel.

The man in the mirror came up behind her and snarled, the girl tried to run away but he grabbed her and held her tight. He licked her knee and she screamed. To stop the alerting noise he covered her mouth and bit her neck.

" Jasper, No!" another man exclaimed he grabbed the ravenous vampire away from the girl who now was screaming and in serious pain.

But it was too late, he had been pulled away and so the changes had begun.

Edward was working on grabbing our bags out of the locker when popped out of nowhere.

" Edward, we have to leave now!"

Yes! I win! no swimming! The sun must be coming out or something and so we have to go! By nature's will I win! Thank you mother nature!

I turned to look at Edward, and he looked serious. Man, I didn't know he wanted to swim that bad. He studied Alice's face and knew he was reading her thoughts. Suddenly horror struck his face. That made me change my mind, it definitely had to be more serious than a little sunshine.

"NO! he didn't! did he?!" Edward asked Alice.

"come on Edward why would I lie about such a thing! This is why you have to take her home right now. It will take all of us to hold them down, and we need the speed of the Porsche." Alice said desperately.

Edward nodded and then started to open lockers. He quickly grabbed every ones stuff and me and than ran me at top speed to his car. He set me in the passenger seat and buckled me in then he tossed everything in the back and got in the drivers seat.

" what is going on?!" I asked, "what did Alice see?" I demanded. I wasn't going to let him go without explaining to me the problem.

He wouldn't look at me he just stared intently at the parking space in front of him.

" Jasper had a slip up" he said. I gasped, remembering his "slip up" at my 18th birthday party, and the disaster that followed.

"what happened?!" I asked worried.

" remember the girl you were talking to at the roller coaster?" he asked. My heart raced. The way he asked me that did not sound good and the girl had been so young.

"uh huh." I answered, my throat seizing up.

"well, apparently she scraped her knee, she went into a bathroom in the back of the park, alone and Jasper attacked her, crazed by the smell of her blood." He explained to me.

My eyes grew wide as a horrible mental image of the teen's bloody corpse formed in my mind.

" so she's dead?" I asked barely even able to speak.

"that depends on your definition of dead" he answered in a disgusted tone. "Carlisle followed him and was able to pull him off of her, but…you know what happens when someone is bit."

I nodded, yeah, I knew. " so she has been turned?" I asked.

He nodded, " you know it takes a few days, but yeah she is in the process."

For like the twenty millionth time today I gulped. That could not be good, if there was a newborn vampire around, I couldn't be. I just remembered after the new born attacks a few weeks ago, Bree, the one the Cullens were trying to save. She had been in pain because of me, and surely they would be responsible now for this new turn.

As if Edward had heard my thoughts he assured me. " don't worry, they will take care of her, we are all leaving for Alaska."

" your…leaving me again" I asked. tears began to obscure my vision and a lump grew in my throat.

He shot me a concerned look, " didn't you just hear what I said?"

" yes that you were leaving" I said, why did he want to rub it in?

" no, I said _we_ are leaving, meaning all of us, including you. I will never, ever make the mistake of leaving you again. But we can not have a new born in Forks." He explained.

Relieved, I agreed " definitely, but what about Charlie?"

He gave me a sad smile " Alice already called and said you were coming with us on a vacation to meet family in Alaska".

I had a hard time believing that he actually would by that. It was such short notice, and wouldn't he be suspicious when a day trip turned into a vacation? For all he knew, we did decide to go and marry in a drive-through Vegas chapel.

"and Charlie bought it?" I asked.

"yes, he said to have fun and not to do anything stupid."

"ok, so we won't do anything he considers stupid."

" that is exactly what is said."

I smiled and so did he. Then he pulled out of the parking space and onto the concrete road way. He drove out of the parking lot and into the main road. We drove to the freeway and then headed north.


	7. A New Begining

_I smiled and so did he. Then he pulled out of the parking space and onto the concrete road way. He drove out of the parking lot and into the main road. We drove to the freeway and then headed north._

That was when a thought crossed my mind.

"Hey Edward?" I asked.

"Yes?" he answered, he sounded content and smug despite the drama we had just endured.

"How will the get them out of the park without being noticed?" I asked. It was a very pressing question considering that Jasper's eyes had to be a fiery red by now and the girl was probably screaming her head off. I could remember how it felt after James bit me and knew that the venom was no picnic.

"They will go out the back way, the car will be brought around so nobody will be seen" he explained to me. I nodded, that seemed logical to me.

"Don't worry, they know how to keep our secret safe and will not jeopardize it." He said. That I could believe. I knew Alice had too much fun fabricating evidence. My entire question was not answered yet however; I still had a few more.

"What about the girl's family? What happens when she turns up missing?" I asked, after all, how are they planning on deterring the police force?

Edward's expression turned grim yet again and he answered in a hard voice, "We make sure none of the evidence leads to us, but to a dead end. If the investigation goes on too long, information could be unearthed that shouldn't." this I also understood. I did not want my family to leave again, no matter what Edward said about me coming too. He still would never put me in harms way for himself.

I suddenly felt a wash of emotions as I thought of that family, the family that would morn and hope but never see her again, it would be way too dangerous. As if he could sense my pain, Edward gave my hand a comforting squeeze.

But, I had one more very important question. "Edward?"

"Yes?"

"How long does it take to drive to Alaska?"

"That depends on the speed"

"What speed are we going?"

"Are you sure you really want to know?"

"Um, now that you put it that way, no."

"Ha, yes you do, we are going way to fast for free way driving"

"So how long until we get there?"

"About twelve hours"

"What?!"

"What can I say, I love to drive fast"

I laughed then and so did he. I was no scientist, but I knew some geography, and I knew that it should take way more than twelve hours to drive to Alaska. I leaned my head back and tried to sleep. Not only was I wiped out from my adventurous day, but somehow I knew I was going to need some sleep. Before I drifted of to sleep I thought of the lesson I learned today. Vampires did not belong in theme parks unless they were part of the attractions. Smiling to myself I thought of the surprisingly great parts of my day. I giggled.

"I absolutely hate that I can not read your mind! Can you tell me what you are thinking?" he asked me.

"Yes, I am thinking that Charlie is going to have to suffer through his own cooking tonight." I explained, my words slurred with impending sleep.

"Is that all? You had so much going on today, and this is what runs through your head?"

"Mm hmm" I answered before I nearly completely fell into the world of dreams. I was barely able to hear my angel chuckling softly beside me.

Vaguely I heard him say "and so the amusing sleep talking begins."

I wanted to hit him, but I couldn't actually move my arms. And then I fell into blackness.

**A/N I was planning on this chapter being the last, but I have decided to write one more, as a thank you for all the wonderful reviews. It will be about Bella on the waterslides. Thank you again and look for the final chapter soon. I also plan on writing a sequel. More information is on my profile if you are curious about it.**


	8. I Dream of Water Slides

"_Mm hmm" I answered before I nearly completely fell into the world of dreams. I was barely able to hear my angel chuckling softly beside me. _

_Vaguely I heard him say "and so the amusing sleep talking begins."_

_I wanted to hit him, but I could not actually move my arms. Then I fell into blackness._

The blackness slowly dissipated and I found myself back at the water park. I looked around, confused as the blurred features slowly formed solid clear shapes. Everything around me moved in a manner that made it hard for me to determine if they were fast or slow. They moved at a snails pace, but blur in a way that is only achieved by extreme speed.

Out of the throngs of blurred people with no faces emerged Alice, she held that awful swimsuit I never wanted to wear in my entire existence. Even she moved slowly, and she spoke to me in a voice that seemed to echo all around.

"Bella, go change into this please, we want to go on those water slides remember?" the nightmare Alice asked.

"N-No!" I stammered, and backed up as fast as my dream world would allow, my hands held up in defense in front of me.

She moved towards me, holding out that dreadfully skimpy piece of cloth. I gulped and she was suddenly right in front of me holding my clothes.

I looked down at myself and saw I was wearing that nightmarish bathing suit! I screamed and Alice just laughed. I looked back up at her and right before my eyes, her designer clothing zapped into a similar suit.

"See! Now we are almost like twins!" she exclaimed, her echoed voice filled traces of laughter. I shook my head in shock and disbelief. Then, I had an idea; I bolted.

I kept running and running, but I did not seem to get anywhere. I felt helpless, and like I was trying to run through some viscous substance like syrup. Maybe even thicker like Jell-o.

I let myself look back, once; but I found that even in my dreams she was faster. She caught up to me in almost an instant, I tried to put on a burst of speed; but I tripped. She lunged and grabbed my arm, twisting it.

I yelped and tried to twist away, with her other arm; she grabbed my head and turned it towards her so we were face to face. I tried not to look into her torturous golden eyes but it was not use. She forced me to look anyway.

"Silly Bella!" Alice explained. "Running will do you no good, I will always catch you! You can't leave until we try those!" she explained, and suddenly we were staring in a different direction. I blinked, disoriented, and looked to where she was pointing.

"N-No! N-Never!" I tried to exclaim, but just the thought of the speed slides she was pointing to made me want to faint.

The two of them stood atop a tower made of concrete, steel, and plastic. The building itself had to be at least five stories tall based on the five stories and switchback queue-lines that existed within. The slides themselves were nearly ninety-degrees and open air, painted black and white.

I was shivering and shaking, it had nothing to do with the cold. My teeth chattering, I glanced around for any means of escape. I saw nothing, and then I realized this was a dream! I could tell myself to wake up! Overcome with happiness and hope, I concentrated as hard as I could, _Bella wake up! Wake up! Quick!_

The scene faded into blackness and for a moment, I thought it had worked, I thought I was safe. Then the blackness disappeared as blinding light replaced it, I blinked, and was yet again disoriented.

A maniacal cackle filled the air and my vision cleared. Alice and I were on top of the speed slide tower. I was the next victim in line; she was behind me.

"Next" the lifeguard called, bored.

"Good bye forever, sister dear!" Alice called to me in a sickly sweet voice. Then she shoved me hard in the back and I landed face first on the slide. Its wicked current propelled me down, and my stomach dropped.

"Ah!" I screamed my terror filled the air. I could hear Alice's laugh still as I made my way down. I could not take it any longer, so I closed my eyes and screamed.

"Noooooooooooooooo!" I shouted at the top of my lungs, and thrashed around. A strong, cool hand caught me. "Alice! NOOOOO!" I screamed and the hand tightened its hold.

"Love, calm down! I am not Alice!" a voice said. This one had no echo. I allowed myself to open my eyes and I saw that I was in a car. Edwards car, and it was dawn, we were driving through terrain I had never seen before. He looked at me and I could see his worry.

"You started talking in your sleep and then screaming and thrashing, what were you dreaming?" he asked me. I blushed and then looked away.

"Oh, um, I was dreaming that Alice forced me to put on this horrible bathing suit, and then she pushed me down a waterslide" I explained sheepishly. He looked at me and then smiled.

"I wish I could read your mind, you have such funny ideas! I was right about one thing though," he said. I looked at him curiously.

"Oh, and what might that be?" I asked, almost afraid to here the answer.

"Your sleep talking was highly amusing" he answered with a smirk. This time I _did_ hit him. I only hit him lightly though, I did not want to break my hand! Now fully awake, I stretched and yawned.

"How long until we get there?" I asked, as I settled back into a comfortable position in the seat.

"Oh, about two hours" he said. I stared at him, surprised; I must have been asleep for a long time!

"How long was I asleep?" I asked him. He shrugged and looked over at me. It rather bugged me when he did that, common sense told me that the driver should pay attention to the road. I knew he could drive just fine that way, but it still bugged me.

"Oh, about twelve hours, you were talking throughout" he explained, and he returned his gaze to the road. I looked over to him and saw that his smug smirk had returned.

The next two hours went by quickly; we talked about lots of different things. Soon, we were pulling up into the driveway of a large house in the middle of nowhere. The dirt driveway held several other cars I recognized.

As, I stared up at that house, I started to think; life can come at you so fast. I am scheduled soon to get married; my life would never be the same again. Besides that, anything can happen; a simple scrapped knee could get you into a heck of a lot of trouble. Your best friend could learn he is a ware-wolf, you could learn the boy who saved you from being hit by a car is really a vampire.

A normal day could turn into the best or worst day of your life depending on the events that happen. Life was truly like a roller coaster; it has its ups and downs, twists, and turns. Sometimes it even turns upside down. Though my friends and family are a little unusual, they are the safety bar that keeps me strapped in, safe and sane. I would not be able to get through life with out them.

Life is an adventure that can come at you like a tidal wave. It can wash over you, and overwhelm you, but just like in a rip tide, if you calm down and swim parallel to the shore, than you will get out of it just fine. That is what I learned today, to let go and trust the people around me. I realized that I could do anything I want to. I survived roller coasters and broken rides. All I can say now is what next; I feel confident, like I am ready for anything.

I truly am glad that I had this experience today: this wacky adventure at Wild Waves.

_Fin._

**A/N Wow! Finally, it is done! I want to thank all of you that read, favorited, reviewed, and set this story on alert. I also want to thank my friends Ellyn and Anna, they truly motivated me to start this story. But it was you readers/favoriters/reviewers, that motivated me to finish! Constructive criticism is still welcome! I plan on writing a sequel soon to this as I mentioned in my last chapter. I will write it all out like I did this one and then post it. This will most likely take a couple of months because I am finishing another story, and starting school next week. However, I will still write one! Anyway, thank you so much for reading!**

**-CrystalSkywalker**


End file.
